Ashnod
Ashnod is a Gnome Alchemist Artificer & Master of the Nine. Story Ashnod was one of the first born during the Birth of the Mortals. During the Birth of Mortals the construction of the Library began and it housed many beings. His training in Alchemy and Artificer as well as being the first to learn the Master of Nine has made him ascended to Immortal status. The Library was completed around 200 years and Ashnod had a section for his magic items shop. Soon the war had come and it lasted about 500 years. Ashnod did not participate in the war however he had just supplied magic items to everyone who could afford it. After the war was over there was peace for another 200 years. Over the 200 years Ashnod started to journey and write his book on Weeaboo Fight Magic. It was in this journey when he had seen Lazarus Gleamscale slowly crawling from the depths of what appears to have been a battle near the kingdom of Lazarus. He had heard Lazarus mutter I am ... want to kill Marishka the damned necromancer right before Lazarus had passed out infront of Ashnod. Ashnod ended his journey there returning back to his shop where he would work on transforming Lazarus into a half-iron golem because he realized that there would be a war soon and that he would need protection from this new and evil presence. When the War of Al Death was close at hand he was just about to wrap up his book and decided to sell the weeaboo fight magic book. He named this book "Book of Nine" and those who are able to read and decipher the code are able to learn and study weeaboo fight magic. Shop Ashnod's Shop is what appears to be a completely white room to many people who walk into it. If they detect magic they may get blinded (pickiloing) by Magical energies glowing all around the room. When Ashnod's in his shop he is just sitting and sometimes standing on a small floating disk. He is thought of to be rather odd and has a tendency to talk to no one in particular and to his white walls. When a person asks to buy something from Ashnod it would either appear in Ashnod's hands or it will float out from no where or Ashnod would just toss a rope line to one side of the room and then to another and then things would just appear on the rope zooming towards Ashnod or the person that requested it. If Ashnod is not in the room remains open and there is a note to people telling them to leave the money on the floor and out will zoom an object. Items The Book of Nine by Ashnod. This 10 pound book gives you a +3 to your Martial Lore skill. This does not count towards the bonus of getting into your correct stance. Unless you are holding book. If you are holding book while doing a maneuver it will add 5% to your maneuvers succeeding. Cost 1,500gp Cost 1,000gp To party members, To Lazarus Myst Tea Tea gives a random boost to a Ability Score or AC or...